Armor of the Clockwork Goliath
The Armor of the Clockwork Goliath is a suit of armor created by Barahir based off of Absinthe's design for Prime Maiden. While Barahir is very skilled at creating Clockwork creatures, he has no ability to make them intelligent as Absinthe does with her constructs. Still the Armor is capable of acting as a bodyguard as well as a suit of armor and is an immensely powerful, smaller Clockwork Goliath. The Armor is 10ft tall, and weighs 1500 lbs. The metal of its gears are a mix of Adamantine and Star Iron, golden and dark green. Its body is in the likeness of a powerfully built man, with curved plates in place of muscles and a solid brass face mask shaped like Barahir's face. 'Character Sheet' CR: LG Large Advanced Unique Construct Armor(Clockwork) Init +14 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Low Light Vision, Perception +0 'Defense' AC 45(+24 Natural Armor, +10 Dex, +2 Dodge, -1 size) Flat Footed-33, Touch-21 HP 310(28d10+30) DR 15/Adamantine and Chaotic, Fast Healing 5 Fort +9 Ref +21 Will +9 Defensive Abilities: Bodyguard, Construct Traits, Electricity Vulnerability 'Offense' Speed: 40ft, Fly 100ft(good) Melee: 4 Enchanted Fists +46(1d12+2d6 lawful+19/Crit x3+bull rush), Hammer +47/+42/+37(1d12+27+2d6 Lawful+1d6 Fire+Dispel{+17}/Crit19-20x3+2d10 Fire), 2 Wing Blades +41(1d8+11/Crit 17-20x2) Ranged: Arcane Cannon +38(4d6+4/Crit 19-20x4) Range Increment 200ft Special Attacks: Grinding Gears, Self Destruct(0 hp, 12d6 slashing, 12d6 fire, 20ft radius burst Reflex DC 24), Starsurge, Trample (1d12+2d6 lawful+26, Ref DC 39) 'Statistics' Str 41 Dex 30 Con - Int - Wis 15 Cha 5 Base Attk +28 CMB +44 CMD 64 Feats: Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes SQ: Star Iron Battery, Swift Reactions(As clockwork creature) ''Arcane Cannon-'' The cannon mounted on the Armor is +4 Distance Keen and self loading and can fire once per round. It is conductive as per the Arcane Cannon spell. ''Armor Benefits-'' +11 armor, Moderate Fortification, 50% chance to ignore negative levels ''Bodyguard-'' Absinthe has shown Barahir a great deal about making constructs. The Armor gains the benefit of being a Shield Guardian for Barahir and receives maximum hit points per hit dice. In addition, Barahir can benefit from his Arcane Armor Training feats without spending a swift action while wearing the Armor. ''Enchanted Fists-'' The Armor's fists have been enchanted, +4 Adamantine Axiomatic, Brutal Surge(free bull rush on critical) 1d12 damage, x3 crit, the wing blades are +4 keen ''Grinding Gears-'' The Armor's body is a writhing mass of whirling gears and chains. Any creature that it grapples or attempts to grapple it takes 1d12+26 bludgeoning/slashing damage. In addition, if a creature other than Barahir tries to wear the Armor, they also takes this damage. They can still control the Armor, they just take this damage each round they wear it. ''Star Iron Battery-'' When Barahir is inside the Armor, it draws its power from the same source as his prosthetics, so that it doesn't require winding. When acting independantly, it must be wound like a normal clockwork creature. ''Starsurge-'' As a swift action, Barahir can use the energy from his Star Iron prosthetics to supercharge the Armor. He can spend 1 mythic point and allow the armor to attack with both the hammer and all of its natural attacks(minus the fist holding the hammer) as a full attack action for 1d4 rounds. The surge is draining on Barahir, however, and afterwards he is staggered for the same number of rounds.